THR
by Chahel Ayushi
Summary: [Media Social Content—non-baku] Sakura memang lupa jika ia pernah memiliki teman masa kecil sejenis Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi lebaran ternyata mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke dan berujung pada—/...Baju baru, sandal baru, hati baru. Tunggu, pacar barunya mana?/


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **Mashashi Kishimoto**_

 _I don't own any profit from this fiction._

 _ **Story**_ _ **Chahel Ayushi**_

 _ **Title :**_

 **THR**

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Media Social Content, Typo(s), OOC, ga-je, bahasa non-baku and others.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _[Media Social Content] Sakura memang lupa jika ia pernah memiliki teman masa kecil sejenis Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi lebaran ternyata mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke dan berujung pada_ _—_ _/...Baju baru, sandal baru, hati baru. Tunggu, pacar barunya mana?/_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lengkungan senyum tak henti terpatri di wajah ayu seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk manis menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca besar lemarinya. Sakura Haruno, nama gadis itu, lantas berdiri lalu menyingkirkan kursi yang tadi ia gunakan untuk duduk.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri lagi di depan kaca. Dengan semangat ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya yang berbalut gamis berwarna abu-abu. Jilbab warna peach-nya terpasang rapi di kepalanya.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Ah, cantiknyaaa..."

 **Tok Tok Tok Tok**

Ketukan pintu menghentikan gerakan Sakura. Sakura bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukanya dan menemukan sosok ibunya yang sudah rapi dengan gamis biru mudanya.

"Cepetan, keburu siang Ra."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar ucapan ibunya lalu segera berbalik menuju kasurnya untuk mengambil smartphone-nya. Gadis itu lalu keluar dari kamar menyusul ibunya yang sudah berada di ruang tamu bersama sang ayah.

"Dasar lama. Ini sudah jam sembilan," gerutuan sang Ibu hanya membuat Sakura melirik. Tanpa mempedulikan pelototan sang Ibu, Sakura melangkah ke luar rumah lalu memasang sandal barunya. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura menyusul dari belakang.

"Ih kamu mah. Baru kemarin minta maaf sekarang udah kurang ajar sama Ibu."

Sakura mendengus mendengar gerutuan sang Ibu. "Yang kurang ajar juga siapa sih, Bu?"

"Kamu lah! Siapa lagi?"

"Emang Sakura salah apa?" tanya Sakura memasang wajah polosnya.

Haruno Kizashi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya. Huh, baru saja kemarin saling berpelukan ria hingga menangis, sekarang sudah memulai mengibarkan perang lagi.

"Sudah sudah. Nggak akan selesai kalau kalian debat terus. Ayah pusing dengernya," potong Kizashi saat melihat istrinya hampir membuka mulut untuk mendebat sang anak. Kizashi kemudian masuk ke mobil diikuti sang istri dan anak.

"Yah, hari ini mau silahturahmi kemana?"

Kizashi yang sedang menyetir melirik kecil pada kaca untuk melihat wajah Sakura. "Hari ini ke rumah temen Ayah dulu. Mumpung mereka pulang ke Konoha."

"Emang temen Ayah darimana?"

"Dari Tokyo. Dulu tinggal di sini."

Sakura mengangguk lalu mulai menyibukan diri dengan smartphonenya.

Ini hari kedua lebaran. Kemarin mereka sudah bersilahturahmi di rumah warga sekitar dan sekarang Ayahnya mengajak ke rumah teman lamanya.

Sakura menepuk dahinya. Astaga, kemarin ia lupa untuk berselfie. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang pas, pikir Sakura. Tangannya menyentuh icon kamera. Sakura memasang wajah imut lalu menekan icon capture. Segera setelah berselfie, ia mengupload foto itu di akun instagramnya. Dengan senyum jahil ia mengetik caption untuk foto barunya.

43 likes

sakurahrn_ Baju baru, sandal baru, hati baru. Tunggu, pacar barunya mana?

View all 5 comments

ino_ymkn jomblo ngenes sih!

rock_lee_ cantik banget sih Mbak. Btw, aku mau kok jadi pacar Sakura;)

5 MINUTES AGO. SEE TRANSLATION

Sakura yang semula berwajah jahil kini memberengut kesal setelah membaca komen Ino di postnya. Ia juga nyaris muntah setelah menemukan komen Lee. Apa sih! Tidak bisakah tetangga satu itu berhenti menganggu hidupnya.

"Berhenti masang wajah sok jelek. Udah jelek tambah jelek. Turun! Udah sampai."

Wajah Sakura semakin memberengut mendengar ucapan sang Ibu. "Iya deh. Sakura emang jelek kayak Ibunya."

"Apa!?" teriak Mebuki. Pelototan galak diberikannya pada Sakura. Enak saja. Cantik dan awet muda sepertinya kok dikatain jelek.

"Ssst... Diem dong. Malu sama Fugaku." Kizashi memperingati lalu keluar dari mobil. Sakura dan Mebuki mengikuti di belakang Kizashi.

Sakura memandang kagum rumah di depan mereka. Tak terlalu besar. Hanya saja terlihat nyaman sekali. Di tambah halaman luas yang ditanamai berbagai macam bunga. Mata Sakura kembali berbinar.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Suara Kizashi membuka salam di depan pintu rumah yang terbuka. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sepasang suami istri dari dalam rumah.

"Wa'alaikumssalam. Ah, Kizashi. Apa kabar?" Suara sang suami membalas salam Kizashi. Empat orang tua itu lalu saling berjabat tangan dan menyapa. Melupakan Sakura Haruno yang masih berdiri kaku memandang rumah di depannya.

Mikoto yang sempat melirik ke luar segera berucap girang, "Masyaallah, itu Sakura? Udah gede sekarang?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Sakura menengok dan tersenyum malu saat mendapati pemilik rumah sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia mendekat lalu menyalami tangan Mikoto yang ternyata malah dibalas pelukan erat dari sang nyonya rumah.

Pelukan itu baru terlepas setelah Fugaku memperingati sang istri.

"Ya Allah. Sakura udah besar. Terakhir ketemu kamu masih ngompol. Ah iya, kamu waktu itu masih SD," seru Mikoto heboh.

Sakura hanya meringis prihatin mengingat masa kecilnya. "Err, iya Tante."

Fugaku berdehem. "Mari masuk." Lima orang itu lantas segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura mendudukan diri di tengah-tengah sofa panjang yang masih kosong.

"Silahkan dimakan ya, seadanya. Oh, tunggu sebentar ya. Mau panggil Itachi sama Sasuke," pamit Mikoto kepada pasangan Haruno yang dibalas anggukan.

Sakura meraih nastar keju dan memakannya setelah sang tuan rumah, Fugaku, mempersilahkan—lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk mencoba makanan yang tersedia.

Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu tak mempedulikan celotehan tiga orang dewasa di depannya. Namun atensinya teralih saat merasakan sofa yang ditempatinya bergoyang, menandakan ada orang lain yang duduk disampingnya.

Sakura menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati wajah tampan dewasa yang juga sedang menatapnya geli. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam panjang yang dikucir longgar. Sakura menatap aneh lelaki itu. Heran dengan style rambut seperti itu.

"Nah. Yang di samping kirimu itu Kak Itachi. Dokter Bedah di TIS," jelas Mikoto saat mendapati tatapan aneh Sakura pada anak sulungnya.

Sakura yang semula menatap aneh kini berganti menatap girang Itachi. Perasaan kagum melambung di hati Sakura saat tahu tempat kerja Itachi. Melamar di Tokyo International Hospital memang sangat sulit. Harus dokter yang benar-benar ahli saja yang bisa bekerja di sana. Sakura berharap dirinya bisa bekerja di sana.

"Lalu yang samping kananmu itu Sasuke. Baru semester empat jurusan hukum di Universitas Tokyo. Dulu kalian suka main bareng. Kamu ingat 'kan?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, Sakura menengok dengan kaku ke samping kanannya. Napasnya tertahan saat gioknya mendapati wajah tampan plus tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya.

'Luar biasa' batin Sakura melihat keseluruhan penampilan Sasuke yang menggunakan koko warna putih.

"Kamu inget, Ra?"

Suara Mikoto berhasil memecah lamunan Sakura. Wajahnya memerah saat mendapati seluruh orang di ruang tamu itu sedang menatapnya.

Sakura memasang wajah memelas. "Maaf Tante, tapi Sakura udah ga inget." Semua orang disana kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk maklum.

"Ga heran kalau kamu ga inget, Ra. 'Kan itu udah lama banget," kata Itachi seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Lalu menit-menit berikutnya dilalui dengan obrolan para orang tua yang sedikit banyak tak dimengerti oleh Sakura. Melihat para orang tua sibuk sendiri, Itachi pun mengajak Sakura mengobrol. Kadang tentang dunia kedokteran ataupun yang lain. Sesekali dengan suara dalamnya Sasuke menyahuti saat Itachi bertanya pada pemuda itu.

Itachi juga menjelaskan kemungkinan kenapa Sakura melupakan Sasuke. Mungkin karena sudah lama, yaitu kira-kira delapan tahun tak bertemu hingga Sakura tak ingat sosok Sasuke. Saat kenaikan kelas lima sekolah dasar, keluarga Uchiha pindah ke Tokyo karena Fugaku dipindah tugaskan disana.

Astaga, Sakura baru menyadari jika ia diapit oleh dua lelaki dengan kadar ketampanan yang patut diacungi jempol.

Obrolan tiga orang itu—jika Sasuke termasuk—berlanjut ke pengalaman Itachi yang pernah ditugaskan di perbatasan negara lalu berlanjut ke cerita Sakura soal Univesitas Konoha. Itachi juga menceritakan masa kecil Sasuke dan Sakura yang sesekali disela dengusan oleh Sasuke. Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tak menonjok hidung Sasuke.

Di tengah perbincangan, Sasuke pamit untuk mengurus sesuatu di atas. Dan Sakura sangat heran, saat mendapati wajah sumringah Sasuke setelah lelaki itu kembali dari lantai dua.

—Oh, ingatkan Sakura untuk tak menendang tubuh Sasuke yang sepertinya semakin merapat ke tubuhnya!

Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mau bersilahturahmi. Lain kali berkunjunglah ke Tokyo," ujar Fugaku Uchiha setelah Kizahi mengucapkan pamit pada pemilik rumah. Mikoto yang mengingat sesuatu segera bergegas masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan mengambil sesuatu lalu segera menuju rombongan keluarga Haruno.

Kizashi memeluk Fugaku lalu menyalami keluarga Uchiha diikuti Mebuki. Sakura pun mengikuti dengan menyalami Fugaku.

Sakura memeluk Mikoto. "Pulang dulu ya, Tante."

"Iya. Lain kali main ke Tokyo ya." Mikoto melepas pelukan lalu meraih tangan Sakura agar menerima sebuah amplop kecil berwarna hijau. "Buat beli permen, eh enggak. Buat beli make up atau apa gitu ya, Ra," lanjut Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum malu setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada Mikoto. Ia kemudian menyalami Itachi dan dibalas tepukan pelan Itachi pada kepalanya. Keempat orang tua dan Itachi berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri.

Sakura menatap kaku Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya datar. Mengerti jika Sasuke tak akan menjadi pihak pertama yang bereaksi, Sakura menyodorkan tangannya dengan gugup yang ternyata dibalas cepat oleh sang pemuda. Dahi Sakura mengernyit heran saat merasakan tangannya diremas oleh tangan Sasuke.

Sakura memberi pemuda itu pelototan terganasnya yang hanya dibalas senyum miring sang pemuda. Gadis itu segera menarik tangannya lalu berbalik dengan jengkel. Sakura yang sudah lelah setelah dua jam mengobrol dengan Itachi sepertinya tak menyadari Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai sambil menatap punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Coba dibuka, Ra. Lumayan dapet THR. Isinya berapa?" perintah Mebuki kepada anaknya yang sedang menatap amplop kecil hijau.

Sakura mendengus pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Ibunya. Baru saja dua menit yang lalu mereka sampai di rumah, Ibunya sudah ngotot untuk membuka amplop dari Bibi Mikoto.

"Ga mau. Sakura buka sendiri aja. Nanti diambil Ibu," tolak Sakura lantas menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Sesaat ia mendengar teriakan sang Ibu dan samar-samar ucapan Ayahnya yang menenangkan Ibunya. Sakura tersenyum geli. Orang tuanya memang unik. Sakura jadi iri.

Setelah melepas kerudung tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk di depannya. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas menatap langit-langit kamar. Netra hijaunya beralih menatap amplop hijau di tangannya.

Sakura membuka amplop tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat tak menemukan lembaran uang melainkan kertas bewarna putih dengan beberapa kalimat di sana. Ia segera mendudukan diri. Wajahnya memerah setelah membaca kalimat yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

 _Baju baru, sandal baru, hati baru._

 _Sakura Haruno, do you want to be my girlfriend?_

— _Sasuke Uchiha_

Mata Sakura melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gila! Bagaimana bisa si Sasuke menembaknya dengan cara aneh seperti ini. Tunggu, bukankah 'baju baru, sandal baru, hati baru' adalah captionnya di instagram. Astaga!

Sakura segera membuka smartphonenya lalu mengecek instagramnya. Ia mencari nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' di kotak pencarian.

Ketemu!

Sakura lantas mengecek akun Sasuke. Baru saja ia ingin mengirimi pemuda itu pesan, matanya sudah terlebih dahulu tertarik pada foto yang diupload Sasuke.

Foto itu menampilkan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna ungu yang sudah lusuh. Sakura mendelik ganas setelah menyadari jika boneka yang ada di fotonya itu adalah boneka kesayangannya yang hilang saat kecil. Matanya semakin melotot saat membaca caption foto.

563 likes

sasuchiha_ Baju baru, sandal baru, hati baru. Kamunya mana?

View all 35 comments

beautyshion aku disini abang:)

itachi_ maling nih Ra! sakurahrn

narutozmki JYJYQ SAS !

shimura_sai JYJYQ SAS ! (2)

incess_karin ga usah galau bang, adek di sini

1 HOUR AGO. SEE TRANSLATION

Ih! Sakura menahan rasa gemas pada sikap Sasuke. Dasar aneh! Sudah menembaknya dengan cara aneh, mengambil bonekanya dan apa-apaan Sasuke, caption yang menirunya. Suara tanda notif masuk terdengar. Sakura segera membuka pesan yang masuk.

 **From : Sasuke Uchiha**

Istirahat dulu baru marah. Capek 'kan?

Entah kenapa Sakura yang detik lalu ingin memarahi Sasuke malah terdiam dengan wajah memerah malu. Gadis itu tanpa kesadaran penuh mengetik balasan.

 **To : Sasuke Uchiha**

Baik. Thanks:)

 _ **Ting**_

 **From : Sasuke Uchiha**

Btw, kau terlihat manis tadi, Sayang.

—O-okey _,_ Sakura nyaris tersedak air liurnya ketika membaca pesan balasan Sasuke.

—ja-jadi sekarang ia dan Sasuke pacaran tanpa ada persetujuan darinya karena amplop THR itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N :_

 **[2061 words, just story]**

Haiiii! Ketemu sama saya, lagi.

Ga tahu dapet ide begini dari mana:3 Cuma pas dengerin lagunya Blackpink tiba-tiba dapet ide gitu. LOL.

Langsung deh saya ketik hari ini setelah maghrib sampai jam 8! Untung saya lagi dapet jadi ada waktu. Tapi syedih juga ga bisa sholat eid:3

Oh ya, panggil saya Aurora atau Chahel ya, jangan Ayushi:3

Ada yang syedih kayak saya karena Choa yang bakal hengkang dari AOA? Ada yang galau karena ga bisa nonton konser Seventeen di Indonesia kayak saya? Ada yang kecewa karena EXO comeback tanpa Lay kayak saya? Ada yang sedikit kecewa karena comeback Blackpink kayak saya? Saya sedih:'( LOL.

Lupakan:

But...

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI!

Mohon maaf ya jika saya atau fic yang saya buat pernah menyakiti kalian.

 **Hope you like this, guys:))**

 _ **Jogja, 23 Juni 2017**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Chahel Ayushi**_

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendengus melihat Sakura yang begitu semangat mendengar cerita Itachi. Onyx kelamnya menatap lembut punggung Sakura. Ah, betapa ia merindukan teman kecilnya dulu. Delapan tahun berlalu ternyata perasaannya pada gadis itu tetap sama.

Ia jadi ingat bagaimana menyedihkannya dirinya saat menangis memohon kepada sang Ayah untuk tak pindah ke Tokyo hanya demi gadis itu. Atau betapa memalukannya tingkahnya yang mengambil boneka gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik. Mungkin bisa saja ia meminta kepada sang Ayah untuk membeli seratus boneka seperti boneka tersebut. Tapi, boneka ungu lusuh itu mempunyai hubungan dengan sang gadis yang ia sayangi meski hanya hubungan sebatas benda dan pemilik.

Bosan, Sasuke memilih membuka instagram dan mengecek akun Sakura. Ia menyeringai saat melihat post terakhir Sakura. Sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

Lantas ia berdiri lalu melangkah menaiki lantai dua dan berhenti di depan kamar orang tuanya. Kepalanya menengok kesana-kemari mengecek keadaan. Sepi.

Ia segera memasuki kamar tersebut. Matanya menyipit senang saat menemukan sebuah amplop hijau kecil di nakas dekat ranjang. Dengan cepat ia mendekati nakas lalu menyobek kertas dari buku agenda milik sang Ayah dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu meraih amplop hijau, mengeluarkan uang yang ada di dalamnya dan menggantinya dengan kertas sobekan miliknya tadi.

Selesai dengan rencananya, ia bergegas turun menuju ruang tamu masih dengan wajah sumringahnya. Di tatapnya wajah Sakura yang menatapnya heran dengan mata berkilat.

 **Kena kau!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Give me feedback, please?

REVIEW SANGAT DIHARGAI:))

 _._

 _._


End file.
